Twilight Is Dreaming
by snowwhitecullen
Summary: This is my version of ´Twilight´: Bella is moving in with her father and sees herself confronted with extraordinary beings. But that´s only the beginning of some mysterious happenings...
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! So this is my very first fanfic and I´m totally unexperienced therefore I need your constructive critism. Anyways, I can only hope you´re able to enjoy the story...

* * *

Preface

I looked around me. I saw the creatures I learned to love, the creatures I couldn´t save now. We were damned to perish, to lose this battle. Everyone was going to die tonight, whether immortal or not.

Everyone would find his end, me inclueded. And I even wasn´t sure now what was going to happen.

I felt tears in y eyes, hot and salty. Nevertheless I was able to see everyhing. Somewhere in my heart was an aching.

And then, at the end of all being, I saw _him_. The one I would never see again. If we were living in an other world, in an other space, where time wouldn´t play any role and the supernatural wouldn´t exist, we wouldn´t stand here. There would be only me and him. Nothing else. No one else.

The amulet I was wearing seemed to glow on my skin. I was able to set an end to this war.

My hand slid down till it could touch the little circle. It was on fire and shone like a star. A treasure.

But not for me.

The one, _he_, recognized what I was doing. Not that he could change anything. I was doing this for him. I was surely dying but I wanted him to be save. I wanted them all to be save, although hi the most.

I had been wondering the whole time why I had done, what Ihad done. Why I was feeling, what I was feeling.

I loved him. He was that what I was searching the whole time.


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the first chapter. I know it´s very short ,but I hope that the next ones are getting longer... it´s also very similar to the real Twilight . Oh, and please, review!

Diclaimer: I don´t own anything.

1.Arrival in Forks

I sighed- I was sitting and there was no chance to change my mind now. To my surprise, I wasn´t forced to cry, though I knew I wouldn´t see my mom in a few months.

I was going to live with my dad, in a little town namend Forks. Forks was the very opposite of Arizona: It was cloudy, cold and green.

After hours, I finally arrived in Washington. In the croud, I was able to see the alomost-bald head from my dad.

"Bella!", he shouted over the heads of all the people. I forced my way to my father till he could gave me a big hug.

"Hi, dad."

"It´s good to see you, Bells. How´s Renee", Charlie asked. He carried my bags, while we were going to his great police-car. Only one reason, why I wanted my own car.

"Mom´s fine. And what about Forks? Has anything changed so far?"Not, that I expected it. And I was right: This question disturbed him, he looked quiet uncomfortable.

"Not really. Billy´s now sitting in a wheelchair. And by the way..."

"Yeah?"

He cleared his throat."I bought his old transporter for you. As a welcome-home-gift." I was speechless.

"Thanks a lot, Dad, but that wasn´t necassery at all. I would have bought a car by myself."

"I know, Bell. But look, I want you to be happy here." He glanced hopefully at me. I sighed.

"Sure, Dad", I replied knowing it was impossiple.

My alarm clock woke me much too early. I yawned and swung my legs out of the bed. Then I walked to my window to open it and to the sunshine in... until I recognized that I was in _Forks_. The morning was too cold. I was in a hell of ice and rain.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Charlie was already gone to work and I was alone with my bowl of cereal. I ate slowly and listened to the clock on wall.

One day in Washington and I was already mad. School wasn´t that bad... normally. But in such a little one...I forced myself to stop thinking about anything. Instead of hanging around any longer, I decided it was time to get going. Though I wasn´t very optimistic about y new life, I was still curious.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi!!! Slowly, the story gets a move on, therefore I should warn you: I´m a bit melodramatic and over-romantic. So if I´m getting too kitschy, please tell me. And please, please, please review!!!! I do _really _want to know what you think about the story!!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

2.The Beginning

I arrived at school as the sun was rising. Unwillingly, I stepped out of my beloved truck and went in in order to go to the school office. A certain Mrs. Cope gave me my schedule inclusive a map. I thanked her and looked where I had to go for my Politic lesson in house three. Surprisingly, I found it fast. I took a deep breath before I entered the building.

The day could begin.

My first school week went by. On the very first day, I met a few nice people with who I sat in lunch. The lessons were partly interesting and the teachers were okay, too. Meanwhile, living together with Charlie was becoming a routine, just like awake with the sound of the rain. I got used to it.

Friday evening, Charlie came exhausted from the police office.

"Hi, Bells. Mhm, that smells, well,... interesting." He sniffed suspiciously. I laughed.

"You´re not afraid, are you, dad?" I set the table. "Don´t worry, it´s just lasagna." Obviously, he felt relieved.

"That´s a good thing to know. When is it ready?"

"Now." I gave him his plate of food. We ate in silence until I felt Charlie on me.

"Is something wrong with the lasagna dad?" I asked.

"No, no, Bells, this is the best one ever... well, I actually was thinking... what about spending Saturday evening at the Blacks?" I wasn´t quiet sure if I was supposed to know the name.

"Er, dad... who _are _the Blacks?" He looked cofused.

"You don´t remember?" I shook my head.#

"Billy... we had been fishing with him a long time ago... he´s living in La Push, the Indian reservation..." He looked meaningful at me, if I was missing something.

"Sorry, dad, but I have no clue. However, we can visit them anyways."

"Are you sure? I mean it´d be a great thing but..."

"Really, dad, it doesn´t matter to me at all. I´d like to meet Billy." Charlie got up.

"Thanks, Bells. I think I´m gonna watch the play if that´s okay with you."

"It´s no problem at all. I´m doing the dishes."

* * *

Later, after I had gone to my room I stood under the hot water of the shower. The water and my breathing made the only sound since you couldn´t hear charlie downstairs. Everything was quiet.

I was glad that the week was actually succesful. After all, I made friends with Jessica, Mike and lots of other students. My mom was doing fine in Florida, my dad was happy and it had only been rainig four days in six days. Maybe, just maybe, Forks wouldn´t drive me crazy.

I put a towel around my body and walked back in my room. It was very dark outside as I looked out of the window. I made no effort to turn on the light. Instead I put on my pajamas. The night was almost black, only the shadows of the trees were darker. Though it was the gloomy and spooky end of a day it was also fascinating. My gaze was soon lost in darkness.

All of a sudden, there was a brief flame which glowed bright red. I shrank back and squinted a few times. Probably I was tired. This had to be the reason. I was tired. I must have imagined the blnk.

But I wasn´quiet sure.


	4. Chapter 4

Please, please, please, tell me what you think!!! I know that there are lots of good stories, so I really want to improve. Here´s the next chapter. I´m totally dissatisfied with it although I wrote pretty long on it. Anyways, I hope the next ones will be better...

Disclaimer: As usual, I own nothing.

* * *

3.La Push

I didn´t sleep well that night, but I hadn´t a nightmare. There was nothing during my sleep. Just nothing. Total blackness.

The next morning, I awoke with a headache. It feels as if my head was exploding. The pictures of yesterday were only a shade in the back. I couldn´t even imagine them now. The red light seemed more like a far away dream than reality.

As usual, Charlie was already away when I stepped in the kitchen. He would come earlier today, though. Our little trip was lying ahead.

I spent Saturday with homework, cooking, e-mailing my mom and tidying up. Around five o´clock, I heard the car. It was time to meet new-old friends.

* * *

La Push was about twenty miles away. The street was completely empty; we didn´t meet anyone through the whole ride but woods. Trees over trees in any existing tone of green. On one hand it was overwhelming and beautiful, on the other hand somehow strange and lonely. I wouldn´t want to walk through the forest on my own in the night. Finally, after hours, I saw a house. It was small, _very _small, and was wooden. It has only one floor. Next to it was a little extension. Everything about the house was kind of small but it seemed pretty comfortable.

We knocked at the door. You could hear something rolling over the floor. A few moments later, the door was being opened by a old man who´s once brown hair was now a nice shade of silver- gray. His dark brown eyes were young, though; they looked at me full of mistrust. My smile faded.

"Hello, Billy. How are you?" Charlie asked.

"Fine. Ah...So Bella´s now living with you?"

"Yeah, Renee´s traveling with her new husband. Where´s Jake, actually? Is he messing up a new car?", Charlie laughed. He was very happy to see his old friend. Apparently, they hadn´t met for a long time.

"No, he´s in the garage. JAKE!!! Come here!!!"

"I´m coming´!" And then he stood in front of us. He was tall. That was the first thing I thought. His long black hair flowed down his back and his face was spread with oil. However, he looked handsome. He grinned at me.

"Hi, everyone. Ah, there´s the new one. Nice to meet you, Bell", he said friendly.

"The same to you." Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Charlie looking at his watch.

"Billy, hurry up, the play´s beginning!" He ran into the house without waiting for poor Billy. He for his part was ...well. kind of excited.

"Charlie! Wait!" And then he was on his way back to his house. I stood there, a little confused by the way my dad was acting... after all, it was only a damn baseball play!

"And what about you? Do you want to watch the play, too?" I totally forgotten about that Jacob.

"Not really..."

"Well, I have to repair my car..." he ran his fingers through his hair.

"Oh, I wouldn´t mind coming with you", I replied fast.

"Kay." In the garage, he immediately began to work on. He was obviously gone with the car.

So do you like Forks?",

I sighed. Honestly, I missed the sun a lot but...

I think that´s only a question of getting used to it," I answered.

Getting used to it?" A laugh sounded from under the car. „Have you ever thought that Forks perhaps isn´t that bad?"

"I have. But it´s too early for lovingly- feelings."

* * *

The evening was over too fast. At about twelve o´clock,we said our goodbyes and drove home.

I was tired and couldn´t wait to see my new friend again, because had a feeling that I wouldn´t have to wait very long.


End file.
